Accident
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: An accident forces Gossard and Dizzy to admit their feelings. I changed some things, and made it "WAY" better, so read and review again. Please?


Title: Accident   
  
Author: Alexz Recoro   
  
Summury: An accident forces Gossard and Dizzy to admit their feelings.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roughnecks: Starship Trooper Cronicles characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just a rotine training exercise. But it was over 105 degrees out. Lieutenant Jean Razak raised his left arm, then sighed.   
"Take ten Apes."   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relieft, and streched out on the ground in various poses of relaxment. Private Isabella 'Dizzy' Flores sat down on a rock and removed her powersuit helmet. She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her short brown hair, the sweat making her hair stand up in little spikes. Dizzy rubbed her eyes scanning the horizon. Private Robert Higgins was laying on his stomach, his eyes closed. Sargent Brutto was laeaning against a rock, his eyes open and alert. Rico and Doc were sitting cross-legged on the ground talking to each other. Dizzy shook her head.   
  
At one time she had been in love with Rico, and thought she always would be. But now, all she felt was friendship. She couldn't really explain the reason for the change n her feelings. But she was willing to bet that the reason was Goddard. Gossard. Corpreal Jeff Goddard, Marauder Expert and resident tech. Dizzy didn't know exactly when her affections switched from Rico to Gossard. But she suspected that it had all happened on Pluto. She had spent her first few battle trying to impress Rico. Instead she had fallen so hard for Gossard that she was sure it had registered a 10 on the Ricter scale. Like one time on Pluto. Her rifle had ran empty. When she turned to run, she slammed into Gossard. They had tumbled to the ground, with her on top. Rico had taken out the bugs, but Dizzy had been too busy gazing into Gossards bright blue eyes to notice.   
  
Gossard had broken the spell first.   
"Don't you think you should take me to dinner first?" He asked, grinning and raising one eyebrow. She had pushed herself up on one hand and raised her own eyebrow.   
"Since when do you play hard to get?" They both laughed, and the moment was broken. Broken maybe, but not forgotten. When he got hurt rescuing Higgins, she'd been worried. But not to worried to notice that he looked extremely hot wearing nothing but tight shorts, and bandages. After she was in the combat simulation with Higgins, the fact that Gossards body suit was tight enough to perfectly outline every muscle of his body was not lost on her. And she had really enjoyed having his arm around her shoulder. But then she had blown up at Rico when he told her that she should keep her gaurd up. Then Gossard had saved her butt from a Hopper. After the battle, he had sugested with a wink, "Someone sould keep an eye on me just in case." She smiled at the memory, unaware that her eyes had drifted to Gossard. He was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. His helmet and gun were lying on the ground a few feet away.   
  
Gossard didn't have to be Carl to know that Dizzy was watching him. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel those beautiful green eyes studing him, memorizing every feature. He smiled slightly. He had fallen head over heels for Dizzy the first time he had seen her fight. When he first heard about Dizzy, he had his doubts about letting a girl in the Roughnecks. But Dizzy's spirt and braveness had stolen his heart. But behind all that, Dizzy was an insecure person who just wanted to be loved. All the other squads, and even Dizzy herself at one point, considered her to be a jinx and bad luck. But to the Roughnecks and Gossard, Dizzy was an infailable good-luck charm. She was the best shot, and the fastest runner. Dizzy was also a quick learner. She had picked up a lot of Marauder and tech stuff just be watching him. He had taught her without even knowing it. Gossard was proud of Dizzy for that. She had a quick mind, and could think calmly, cooly, effectivly, and quickly on her feet. That sounded like good-luck to him.   
  
Dizzy saw Gossard small smile and wondered what he was thinking about. Her eyes caught some movement just behind Gossard. As she saw what it was, she gasped. It was a huge Jaws bug. It was eight feet tall with huge jaws at least seven feet long and eight inch, razor sharp teeth. Dizzy saw the Jaw bug go for Gossard, and she did the only thing she could do. "Gosard!" Dizzy screamed, "Watch out!" She pushed him out of the way. The jaws caught her instead. She screamed in pain, shock and fear as she felt the teeth go through powersuit, musle and bone and her blood come flowing out. 'Gossard' was her last thought as the blackness swallowed her whole.   
  
Gossard rolled and grabbed his gun as soon as Dizzy pushed him. As he came up he blasted the bug away. Then he looked for Dizzy. He expected her to be giving him grief for not paying attention. But she was no where to be seen. Then he saw her lying in a pool of blood. "DIZZY!" His pain-filled scream cut through the heat induced fog clouding everyone's mind. Everyone raced toward the scream. They found Gossard kneeling over Dizzy. Doc imediatly went into action. "No, Goss. Don't move her." Razak saw the bug army coming down the slope. "We move her or we lose her."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Razak turned to Doc. "Quick. Ascess the damage and tell us what we need to do."   
Doc put his helmet back on, then flipped his visor down. He ran a cable from his suit to Dizzy's. After a moment of silence, he disconnected the cable and flipped his visor up. Then he turned to the Lt.   
"It doesn't look good. She's got a huge chunk taken out of her side, her appendic is in two seprete pieces, and one of the kidneys is slashed to ribbens. We need to get her to the base hospital. ASAP."   
Razak nodded. "Got it." He turned to Gossard. "Gossard, you pick her up and get her out of here. She trusts you the most. Try to get her to wake up and look at you. The rest of us will hold off the bugs. Move, move, move!"   
  
Gossard moved to Dizzy's side. "Hey, Diz. Come on Diz, don't die on me. You have to wake up." Dizzy moaned, and opened her eyes. But they rolled back up into her head. "DIZZY! If you die on me, I'll kick your ass. Now WAKE UP!" Dizzy opened her eyes.   
"Gossard!" she asked weakly. "Gossard, it hurts so bad."   
"Shh, shh, I know it does. Now listen. When I pick you up I need you to hold onto my neck. Can you do that?"   
  
Dizzy nodded weakly. Gossard slipped his arms under her and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"I love you Gossard." He heard her mumble before she went limp in his arms. He shifted her in his arms. She was unconscious, so she didn't see his smile of hear him say, "I love you too Diz."   
  
A single solitary tear rolled down Gossard's cheek and splashed on top of Dizzy's head. Gossard held Dizzy tightly against his chest, and rested his cheek briefly against her short silky hair. He felt her sigh and snuggle into his chest. Gossards arms tightened around her small body. He look down at the frail body in his arms. In his minds eye he saw the pool of blood again. He marveled at how much blood had come out of Dizzy's tiny body. Dizzy was usally so full of life and energy. Now, the beautiful green eyes were closed, and her long lashs looked black as coal on her white cheeks. Gossard looked up to see the transport ship just ahead. He climbed the ramp moments ahead of the rest of the squad. he lay Dizzy down in the back, her head in his lap.   
  
"Gossard?" Dizzy asked weakly, as her eye's opened.   
"Hey beautiful. You need to rest."   
"Just do something for me, will you?"   
"Anything."   
Dizzy fumbled at her dogtag chain. she finally pulled it off, and held it out to him. Gossard inscitivly held out his hand. Dizzy dropped them in his hand.   
"Look after these for me, okay? Just for a while."   
Gossard nodded, and closed his hand around the dogtags, hearing the clink against one another. Dizzy closed her eyes, then opened them again.   
"I guess I messed up real big this time, huh Goss?"   
"Shh, shh. Just rest."   
"I'm so tired Goss. So very tired."   
Dizzy closed her eyes and a trikle of blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. That trikle scared him more than the pool she had been lying in. This was Dizzy, the one person who never got a scrath, bleeding from the mouth and nose.   
"Dizzy. Dizzy! DIZZY!" Gossard screamed. Then he slowly lowered his head.   
"Dizzy." He whispered sadly, feeling his heart break.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gossard sat slumped in one of the chairs in the base hospital waiting room. His hair was messed and he hadn't slept in over 74 hours. He was looking at Dizzy's dogtags, fingering them as he waited for some news of Dizzy. She had been put in the tank, but she was still in a coma. Gossard messed with Dizzy's dogtags, moving them so that the light reflected off of it.   
  
He ran his finger over the upraised letters, reading them over and over. Private Isabelle Flores, Mobile Infrantry, 5819951997. Suddenly, he blinked. After reading them countless times, the numbers finally sunk into his brain.   
  
He yanked his own dogtags out from under his body suit and stared at them. Corporal Jeff Gossard, Mobile Infantry, Maruder, Tech, 5819951996. He shook his head. What were the changes of Dizzy having almost the exact the same ID number as him? Gossard put both pairs of dogtags around his neck. The extra weight was comforting and he soon slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dizzy opened her eyes with a gasp. She thrashed around wildly for a moment, not knowing were she was. She heard Gossard's calm voice cut through her confusion.   
  
"Whoa there kiddo."   
  
Dizzy finnaly focased and realized that she was in a tank. Gossard was standing next to it, his hand pressed against the glass from the other side Dizzy pressed her hand to the glass, wishing she could feel his fingers intwined with hers. He smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking. When Dizzy saw Gossard's understanding smile, she felt her heart swell with love for this kind, sweet, passionate, funny, strong, brave, understanding, brillant and handsome man.   
  
As soon as they met, they had clicked as he had replaced Rico as her best friend and the most important person in her life, other than her big brother Eddie. When she first inlisted, it had been Rico she sat with at meals. Rico she had joked around with. Rico she had teased and argued and talked with. It had been Rico she'd run to when she had been hurt and needed a shoulder to cry on. And it had been Rico that Dizzy had loved.   
  
But then Gossard had come along. And pulled the rug right out from under her. His sense of humor and good looks had attracted her right away. When she realized how kind and understanding he was, they had grown closer still. But it was his brillance that had stolen her heart. She began to flirt openly with him, and had been estatic when he flirted back. By the time that Rico noticed and became jealos, Dizzy no longer cared.   
  
Gossard was now the one she trusted with her life, her dreams, her thoughts, her feelings, and her heart. She realized now why she had never flirted openly with Rico or told him how she felt. Becasue she had known that she couldn't trust him with something as fragile as her heart. Rico might hold her close, and promise to take care of her heart. But one wink and smile from Carmen and he would drop her heart and crush if under his feet with out even noticing what he had done.   
  
Then when he had been rejected he would come back and expect her to have fixed her broken heart and welcome him with open arms. But what was that saying? Oh yeah. 'Once burned, twice shy.' She had been burned to many times by Rico. But Gossard's smile, his gentle touch, just his very presence was so soothing to her inner burns.   
  
"Hey Dizzy." Dizzy jerked herself out of her thoughts.   
"What?"   
"I love you." Gossard said, with a smile.   
"Really?" Dizzy asked, her face crinkling with a smile, but her eyes sad and pleading.   
"Yeah. Really."   
"I love you to Gossard." Dizzy said, her smiling reaching her eyes now.   
  
Gossard pressed his lips to the side of the tank, right outside Dizzy's cheek. She touched the glass, and he pulled away to press his hand to the other side.   
"I gotta go Diz. I got gaurd duty."   
"All right."   
"I'll be back. I promise." Gossard said.   
"Okay. I love you."   
Gossard laughed. "I love you too Diz."   
  
Gossard walked out of the room as Dizzy sank into a medicated sleep, neither one of them noticing Rico standing outside the door in the shadows. His eyes glowed with an inner fire. He had heard everything. Gossard had stolen away his Dizzy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gossard lay awake in his cot, listening to his small radio through his earpieces. The radio had been sent to him by his sister Victoria. He was just staring at the ceiling, not really listening to the music, just letting it provide a background to his thoughts. His thoughts of Dizzy. Gossard grinned as he thought about her. He had never felt this way about anyone before. In high-school he had been the usuall hearttrob, seducing severeal members of his class. But since entering the service he hadn't hung out with many girls. And now there was Dizzy. Gossard's grin grew bigger and turned on his side. He needed sleep. It was a nessicity right now. Diz was out of the tank tomorrow, and into a hospital bed, so he wanted to be there were she got out of the tank. He went to sleep with a smile on his face and Dizzy's smile on his mind.


End file.
